


Rain

by cloudsrain



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Despair, Freeform, Meaning, New Beginning, Other, Rain, Short, Short One Shot, beginning, life - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsrain/pseuds/cloudsrain
Summary: Everybody wants a Meaning





	Rain

Today I sit on a new beginning so high I am looking down and see regret. The window shows me rain and thunder, the people and their laughter.  
I am sitting on a new beginning and seem to stay. Stay on that very start no end no Goal in the light.  
How many times do I have to begin again? I am only a young person from many other individuals, I am not the only one who is stuck. So many ways to see and go then taste and smell. Like the rain outside the window, that cunning loving friend that brings me cold, goosebumps on my skin, the taste of rain on my tongue and calm when I am inside my slumber with warm chocolate lips.  
I am stuck yet the world is so beautiful.  
The world is here with me so disgusting and yet so beautiful.  
I am in a box so high so different than the other ones. A new end awaits me maybe more sunshine maybe less rain then I am used to feeling and taste and be. My wet eyes will dry like my clenched soul from all the work and leave this black hole. Don't you want a new beginning too?  
My new beginning starts with a ray of sunshine on my fingertips that awakes my tired moist eyes and lets me see the new world spin for another day and night.  
My new beginning is so high and sunny but I believe the rain will visit me again.


End file.
